Whole Lotta History
by xamy98x
Summary: Post S4 E12 - Casey's ultimatum has left Maura reeling, and she decides to (finally) confess her feelings for her best friend. However, she cannot do it face to face, so finds another way. My take on what could happen next. One-shot :)


**Whole Lotta History**

**A/N: This is my first FanFiction, so all reviews & (constructive!) criticism greatly appreciated. And I do apologize for loosely using Girls Aloud song...it just fitted(ish)...**

**Oh, and spoilers for Season 4 Ep 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli & Isles etc. or Girls Aloud, blah blah blah, this is just for fun :)**

_Premise: Casey's ultimatum has left Maura reeling, and she decides to (finally) confess her feelings for her best friend. However, she cannot do it face to face, so finds another way..._

Jane walks into her apartment, sets her gun and badge down, and flops on her couch exhausted from the day's events. "Whoever thought settling a grumpy, old ex-mob boss would be so stressful?" She thought, but then she remembered what Casey had said. He had given her an ultimatum - agree to marry him or I'll go back to the Middle East; and she was left feeling confused. Unlike most women on the receiving end of a marriage proposal, Jane was left feeling distressed and bewildered, unsure of what to do and if Casey was for her.

Not wishing to tackle such matters on an empty stomach, she decided to make what her Mother always made when she was upset as a child - a peanut butter and fluff sandwich. Reaching in her cupboard, she grabbed the peanut butter off the shelf when she saw a piece of lavender, scented note paper attached to the jar of fluff. Apprehensively, she opened the note and read the familiar script of her best friend, Maura:

_My dearest Jane,_

_What transpired between you and Casey today has shocked me, yet cemented my true feelings for you. _

_I love you, Jane Rizzoli, I am in love with you. You are my life, my everything, and I love every little thing you are and do. I love the way you pretend to be "badass" but really are just sweet, loyal and kind. I love the way you defend and protect me - I'm pretty sure you'd go to the ends of the earth for me, as I would for you (although that isn't scientifically possible as, contrary to Medieval beliefs, the world isn't flat and doesn't have any "ends")..._

_But I feel all that will change if you marry Casey, so I'm asking you to consider - were we ever "just friends"? Oh, baby, I'd miss you so much, is he really that beautiful to you? Each time he kissed you and left you, is it really that good for you? Does he love you, like I was afraid to? Does he hurt you, like I never could? Is he the one to hold you tight all night when everything's gone wrong?_

_I'm talking about a whole lot of history we have; the good and bad we've shared. I can't find a way to show you what you mean to me, and I'm damned if I lose you - you've cost me so much love. Think of us together; is it so hard to do? You keep me spinning from Monday to Monday, and I love you with all my being. It is as if we've been together for all this time. My love for you is entire and unchanging. It is as simple as that._

_However, I know that you love Casey, and aren't likely to reciprocate my feelings for you. If you do decide to marry him, I'll support you as your friend - I value your friendship above everything else I hold dear in this world, and could never bear to lose it. I just feel as though you can't make this decision without knowing my true feelings for you._

_With all my love, always,  
Maura xxx_

Jane exhaled a breath she didn't realise she was holding, allowing every emotion to consume her. She sat down slowly, then it dawned on her. Dr Maura Isles, her beautiful, intelligent best friend, was in love with her. A warm smile spread across Jane's face, and she began to detail all the little things she loved about Maura. Her sparkling green eyes. Her perfect, honey blonde hair. Her ability to fill any available time space with her adorable "googlemouth". Her stunning outfits that are much more at home on a Parisian catwalk than at crime scenes or in the morgue. Her kindness and generosity she shares with everyone, even those who don't deserve it.

A loud knock on her front door dragged Jane from her thoughts. Already knowing who was there, she hastily opened the door, and right in front of her was Maura. As Jane opened her mouth to speak, Maura reached up and planted a firm kiss on her mouth, savouring the taste of her love. The tears already falling from her eyes, she turned to walk away from the whole situation as Jane dragged her back and pulled her into a passionate kiss. They both gasped as the kiss deepened, their tounges plunging into the other's mouth; the feeling of finally being with each other overwhelming and eradicating every other thought and emotion they were once preoccupied with.

After a few minutes of exploring and just being with each other, Maura pulled back slightly and said "I thought you didn't feel the same way"

"It was always you, Maur. It's only you..." Jane responded, kissing her deeply once again. The pair then made their way onto the couch. "Ma's gonna flip when she finds out." Jane mused "She's always wanted a doctor in the family" she finished with a laugh.

"Why, Detective Rizzoli, does this make me your girlfriend?" Maura asked teasingly. The kiss that followed confirmed the statement.

And, from that moment on, the two girls held each other in a tight embrace, fully in the knowledge that nothing could ever keep them apart again.

**A/N 2: Well, that was more fluffy than Angela's peanut butter and fluff sandwiches. Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
